


恶劣

by Pporomakta



Category: w - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pporomakta/pseuds/Pporomakta





	恶劣

最近，

宋旻浩有女朋友的时候，金秦禹总会有意识的避开他的这个发小。

 

倒也不是他突然多么有良心或者他有多见不得宋旻浩和别人黏糊，单纯是怕麻烦而已。

毕竟他之前确实没少被宋旻浩的前女友们在分手后口舌讨伐过。

说实话，他对此有些委屈。他真的背了好大一口锅啊。

作为一个抱着自己的小窝舒心过日子的阿宅，除了工作和必要的社交之外，他可谓是很少外出了，能与这些女孩们接触的情境更是少之又少，仅有的机会里也都是他们主动邀请他一起的。

所以，这种情况下。明明吃饭或出去玩的时候大家都挺开心的啊。这些个小姑娘怎么分手就翻脸，全赖他身上了呢？

金秦禹百思不得其解。

 

偶尔听到些流言被气着的时候，他甚至有些恶劣的想。

他有必要和她们比吗？

就宋旻浩心里那杆秤，偏心都偏到愣是往他这边多装了四百四十四个中学的小宋同学的程度了，不用他蹦哒都能把另一边挑飞好吗。

不过说起来，最近宋旻浩这小子换女朋友的频率未免太高了。

金秦禹有点懵，他真的不太懂了。

他都这样降低存在感了，难道还能戳到这些女人们的痛点吗？仇美也要讲点基本法啊！

行，惹不起他还躲不起吗。

 

于是，在同居人惊异的目光中，他排除众议，果断下单。

飞速网购了台电视装在了房间，启动了最高警备躲避等级，转移阵地过日子。

嗯。

什么都很好，除了每天在外面撒娇挠门的不仅有Ray、Bey，还多了只宋旻浩之外。

嗯。

除了这点之外都很好。

好吧。

一定要说的话，还有就是有点可惜不能看宋旻浩吃饭了，小熊吃饭超香的！

 

他家俩人虽然以前也作息不同，但得益于金秦禹人生的一半都活在客厅。

看电视、撸猫、打游戏、研究无人机之类的新兴趣爱好、处理一些临时被交待的工作等等，所有你能想象到的阿宅日常事项无一不在客厅完成。

以至于就算宋旻浩昼伏夜起，但一旦在除金氏养生作息表睡眠时间之外的时段出现在客厅，都能被他准确的捕获到一只小熊。

而且小熊某种意义上可是他养活着的呢，每天清晨回来和午后爬起来的那两顿都靠他给留着饭。

金秦禹虽然不善厨艺，做出来的饭菜谈不上是什么绝顶美味，但胜在干净健康，满足宋旻浩对食物最重要的几点需求还是绰绰有余的。

 

不过有时候被同居人惹到跟人置气的时候，他也会点外卖。

爱吃不吃，心情不好他也懒得做了。

他就是这么恶劣。

往往这个时候宋旻浩就会马上推掉当天所有的邀约，连节日、纪念日这些特殊日子也一视同仁，没有犹豫。

带上他出去吃顿好的，也不用哄，他俩有什么是说开了之后过不去的呢，享受美食才是最终的主题。

不得不说，这也许是为什么宋旻浩某几个前女友对他怨言颇多的原因之一吧。

可是，天知道他真的没有有意挑时间闹小情绪啊。他哪里晓得他们那些犄角旮旯里冒出来的约会安排啊？

哦，去年有个女生实在让他反感，他忍不住确实捣了下乱的除外。

说起这，他还有点气不打一处来。

他们可能是最合拍、最体贴对方的室友了。

宋旻浩是非常顾及他的感受的，很注意私人空间这方面的问题。基本很少带人回家，留宿更是没有。

可是那个女人三天两头就找上门，他们出去逛个超市囤点粮的功夫回家都能遇着她在门口堵着，简直就差直接住下来了，一副完全介入他的生活的架势。

勇于大胆追求爱的女孩子他该是觉得很可爱的。

但是，他很恶劣。

所以，当他第二次无意撞见他们为此争执，宋旻浩看起来劝解得很为难的样子之后，他开始了作天作地之旅，有事无事都嚷着找宋旻浩。

拿着最标准的绿茶婊剧本，还怕有气不走的人？

 

金秦禹刚计划在房间窝着的时候，这个策略还是有bug的——

“哥？”

“还在睡？”

嗯嗯，他还在睡，快走吧快走吧。

“那我直接进来了？”

应该是这样的走向吗？

不是问句吗？！他还没回答呢怎么说完就转门把的！

金秦禹一惊飞身往床扑，往被子里滚了几下还不忘暗搓搓地把来不及灰屏的手机平板往床底扔，做完这些立马装死。

感谢过去和宋旻浩一起偷偷看电视玩游戏的经历，锻炼出他快速收拾现场的能力和敏捷的应对反应。

虽然他的阿爸一出门就是几个月，家里压根没人会管他，他完全可以放飞自我。

但也许正是因为这放养环境的便利缘故吧，宋旻浩每天都会来他家找他一起玩或者写作业。

久而久之，连隔壁敏锐的盆塘莎拉波娃女士都发现有点不对，经常没事就来串串门，关心下当代青少年的娱乐、学习生活现状。让他作为一个单亲半留守儿童，也能获得分辨家长脚步声与钥匙磕碰音的大众童年经验。

虽然略有奇怪的点是，他能听出来的是旻浩妈妈的。

但这并不影响金秦禹对于自己的童年也算是与人无异的满足感。

 

“秦禹哥，你哪里不舒服吗？”

说话就好好说话，怎么整个人都一起缠上来的。

撒娇鬼！

“怎么这个时候在睡觉？”

就当是人在某个阶段总会迎来叛逆期，改变自己的作息吧。不要这样担心他，会愧疚的。

他轻轻捂住放在额间试探的手，蹭了蹭。

“被子里太舒服了。”你的手掌也很舒服。

“好像是呢。”宋旻浩顺着他的话头钻进了被窝。

好的，现在他后悔找这个理由了。

宋旻浩进来闹了他半天，走之前还顺手把他从床上捞了起来。

真是可喜可贺一次全面的战略失败呢。

然后金秦禹学聪明了，

 

他学会了锁门。

成效很好，他和宋旻浩好几天没见面了。

只是隔着张门说话罢了，

也算…没有见面吧。

“哥，我出门了，刚刚洗了衣服，再搅半个小时帮我晒一下。”

“内～～”这样想着的金秦禹如是回答。

等听到门锁的声音，才突然从漫天思绪中缓过神来，想起家里猫猫们的零食要吃完了，连忙Kakaotalk表情包达人上线，哼哼唧唧传递着再苦不能苦孩子的精神，回家的时候旻浩一定要记得买噢！fighting！！

 

当然他们时不时也有不得不见面的时候。

比如在盆塘莎拉波娃女士每周例行的视频通话时，他们都会在来自远方的询问声中捉着手机寻找彼此。

比如猫猫们在外面不小心把玻璃杯撞倒，啪嗒一声穿透隔音不太好的墙之后，是他们同时打开门准备收拾残局时，面面相觑的对视傻笑。

比如偶尔得去客厅简陋小网咖报到玩主机游戏时，他的小熊只要不在画室的话，噗嗤噗嗤跑过来围观得比谁都快。

总之，要他们真正意义上的没有接触，真的太难了。

害怕麻烦的金室友，今天也在为了躲着同居人，做着一些无意义的努力呢。

 

 

爱得越热烈，冷淡得也就越快。

这么多年，宋旻浩对于自己这恶劣的特性了解得可谓十分深刻。

尤其，当恋爱中没有金秦禹分散他的注意力，分担他需要外泄的情绪时，热情一鼓作气投入，都不用再而衰，直接就竭了。

相比爱情，他好像从来都更珍视友情。像诸如与好兄弟喜欢上同一个女人会怎么办的假想问题，他的回答不言而喻，放弃与祝福。至于要和亲情比较更是妄论。

所以，他永远不会让金秦禹成为他的情人。

 

金秦禹是他的痴迷、他的信任、他的眷恋，他所有情感需求的交汇点。

仅有的，能让他的心愈烧愈烈的，宝物。


End file.
